Gemelos
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: Los hermanos, Shifty y Lifty, son dos gotas de agua. Y por esa razón se han enamorado de la misma chica ¿Esto terminara en un acuerdo o en una guerra?


**Hermanos gemelos, misma cara, misma voz, mismo estilo, misma personalidad,…. ¿Mismo amor?**

**Amigos inseparables, compañeros de vida, hermanos de sangre. No hay un dúo mas unido que los gemelos Shifty y Lifty. El par de bromista más inteligente de todo el lugar. Su mente es una sola, y tal vez por esa misma razón al ver a aquella joven pelirroja, tan pequeña, tan adorable y frágil, sus corazones se agitaron al mismo tiempo y sus caras se enrojecieron. **

**La nueva en el lugar, la joven Flaky, una chica muy frágil físicamente, miedosa, tímida, y pequeña de tamaño. Su adorable y frágil apariencia fue suficiente para que los corazones gemelos estallaran en un amor a primera vista. **

**Ellos al principio no entendían sus sentimientos, ya que no tenían experiencia con sentimientos como lo que estaban sintiendo en es momento. Claro que por su actitud, no tardaron mucho en acercarse a ella y volverse sus amigos. Sin embargo, eso solo provoco que sus sentimientos se expandieran, ya que solo una sonrisa de ella bastaba para que sus caras pasaran de normal a ser un tomate.**

**Un día cualquiera cuando estaban ellos dos encerrados en su cuarto, tirados cada unos en sus camas que se encontraban enfrentadas, hablaron normalmente del colegio. Todo iba bien, hasta que ambos mencionaron que estaban interesados en una chica, el hecho de saber que su gemelos le gustaba una chica igual que a el mismo los ponia contentos. Así que decidieron decir el nombre de la chica al mismo tiempo. Y cuando empezaron con el 3….2….1…. Ambos al mismo tiempo gritaron en unísono el mismo nombre "¡Flaky!". Ambos se miraban estupefactos, no podían entender lo que dijo el otro, una persona coherente pensaría que ellos se tendrían que poner a discutir esto y ver como arreglarlo, pero ya que la palabra coherencia no esta en su diccionario, lo que ellos hicieron fue desatar una gran guerra. **

**Cada día, después de eso, era una competencia para ver quien era el mejor. Competían por todo, quien comía más rápido, quien era mas rápido, quien sacaba mejores notas, Todo por que tenían la idea de que el mejor seria el que se quedara con Flaky. Pero todo resultaba igual, sus habilidades eran completamente iguales, todas las competencia que hacían terminaban en un completo empate. **

**Los días pasaron y cada día eran las mismas competencias. Pero un día eso cambio, al llegar al colegio después de su carrera, la vieron, esa chica por la cual competían hablaba alegremente con otro chico, un chico de su clase, esa de su misma altura, tenía cabello rubio y sonreía alegremente. De nuevo, una persona coherente hubiera ido a saludar y preguntar quien era el, pero es no paso ni cerca. Lo que ellos si hicieron fue entre los dos tomar a Flaky por sus brazos y llevársela lejos de allí.**

**Entre los dos la llevaron al patio trasero del colegio donde la soltaron, y ella los vio sorprendida. Ambos se miraron en ese mismo momento. Entendieron que sus competencias eran inútiles, que solo sirvieron para alejarse entre ellos y alejarse de la chica a la cual querían. Una vez más, una persona que razona al menos un poco, lo charlaría con su hermano y con la chica, para arreglarlo todo. Pero a este punto sabemos que eso no pasó, lo que hicieron fue hacer lo que hacían desde pequeños…. compartirlo todo.**

**Primero Shifty beso a Flaky y le sonrío diciendo "Te quiero". Ella quedo totalmente roja y dura como una piedra. Y lo que siguió fue que Lifty puso su mano en el delicado rostro de ella y el la beso también, cuando alejo sus labios dijo "Te quiero", y aparto su mirada. Ella no podía reaccionar, quedo dura como una piedra y solo balbuceaba tonterías. Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron satisfechos, sin pensar en nada mas, ellos solos llegaron al acuerdo de que esa seria su chica**

**Fin.**

**Yume: Interesante fic ¿No? Gemelos picarones jajajajajaja. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, comenten y agreguen a favoritos. ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA! **


End file.
